csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best of the Beatles - Anthology 1
' songs. They are owned by and . I'm just a fan of their music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |recorded = 22 June 1961 - 30 September 1964, 2 July 1969 |length = 0:48:29 1 0:47:38 2 |genre = |label = |producer = |compiler = C.Syde65 (adapted)}} Anthology 1, the Best of is a adapted by C.Syde65. This compilation album is based on an old that was taped for me in the 1990's. The first side of the tape included tracks 10-12, 15-19, 21-24, 26-27, and 30-34 taped from the first of The Beatles' album , along with track 17 taped from The Beatles' album . The second side of the tape included tracks 1-5, and 8-23 taped from the second compact disc of Anthology 1. While the compilation itself has not been burnt, the 2- adaption was compiled on various occasions between 2013 and 2019, making it difficult to know the exact time I decided to make a compact disc adaption. Because all the songs featured on the cassette tape were taped from compact discs, the tracks presented on the CD adaption below probably wouldn't differ much from their counterparts on the cassette tape. In fact the only difference that I'm aware of is that for the compact disc adaption, I would rip " " from the 2009 stereo remaster of Abbey Road. While on the cassette tape, "Her Majesty" was most likely taped from the 1987 stereo remaster of Abbey Road. The "no pause between tracks" box would be ticked when burning this compilation, to prevent the Nero Express Essentials software from adding 2 second pauses between tracks, to free up more space on the CD - not that there wouldn't be enough space to fit 20 and 21 songs on the first and second discs respectively anyway. The "normalise all audio files" box would also be ticked, to set the volume of all the tracks to a standard volume. An interesting fact is that some of the handwritten information on some of the cassette tapes that were taped for me was inaccurate. For example, "Her Majesty" was not listed as being on the end of the first side of the cassette tape, so thus it was a hidden track. "Her Majesty" was most likely not listed because it wasn't taped from Anthology 1. It was only taped on the end of the first side of the cassette tape to fill up space. When I wrote down the songs and their basic information for the compact disc adaption, I included "Her Majesty" on the track listing. " " 1 & 4, " " 5, and " " 2 weren't listed as being on the end of the second side of the cassette tape, so they were also hidden tracks. They were probably left off the track listing because "No Reply" Demo was misremembered as being the last song on the end of the second side of the cassette tape, when it was actually "No Reply" 2. When I wrote down the songs and their basic information for the compact disc adaption, I included "Mr. Moonlight" 1 & 4, "Leave My Kitten Alone" 5, and "No Reply" 2 on the track listing. The numbers that were written before the tracks listed on the cassette tape were also quite inaccurate, though they were done so intentionally. They were written to reflect what number they appeared in on the compact discs they were taped from, instead of reflecting the number they appeared on the cassette tape. So for the track listing for the first side of the tape " " had (10) in front of it, " " had (11) in front of it, " " Instrumental (12), " " (15), " " (16), " " (17), " " (18), " " (19), " " (21), " " (22), " " (23), " " (24), " " 4 & 5 (26), " " (27), " " (30), " " (31), " " (32), " " (33), and " " (34). For the track listing for the second side of the tape " " 1 & 2 had (08) in front of it, " " had (09) in front of it, " " 6 (10), " " 2 (11), " " 1 (12), " " (13), " " (14), " " (15), " " (16), " " 2 (17), " " 3 (18), " " Demo (19), and " " Demo (20). Any of the tracks listed below that have not yet been mentioned in this article by name had a number that reflected both what number they appeared in on the compact discs they were taped from, and the number they appeared on the cassette tape. When I wrote down the songs and their basic information for the compact disc adaption, I wrote down the numbers reflecting the number they appeared in on the compilation, rather than the number they appeared in on the compact discs they were ripped from. "Hello Little Girl" was listed on the handwritten track listing of the cassette tape as the 7th track with the number (18) even though it was supposed to be listed as the 8th track with the number (19), while "Like Dreamers Do" was listed as being the 8th track with the number (19) even though it should have been listed as the 7th track with the number (18). This error was fixed when I wrote down the songs and their basic information, as shown below. Disc 1 Disc 2 Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Beatles